civ_5_cbpfandomcom-20200214-history
Extra Science Bonuses
Unique Abilities Arabia +1 from Historic Events Assyria: techs or science from city conquest. +2 from Great Works Babylon: Free GS. +50% Great Scientist generation Celts: Unique Pantheons - Dagda: +1 Science per 6 followers - Epona: +15 scaling Science when borders expand - Lugh: +4 Science in cities with specialists - Ogma: +1 Science per 4 pop - Rhiannon: +2 Science in every city England: Can steal techs or raw science via the turn 1 spy Egypt: Artifacts +5 Science Ethiopia: free techs Germany: +3 per CS ally, and +1 per CS friend, both scaling for era. Korea: +2 Science from all Great Person Improvements. and +1 from Specialists, increasing by 1 in the Medieval, Industrial, and Atomic Eras. Earn Great People 50% faster during Golden Ages Maya: Free GPs Ottoman Turks: 100 scaling science for completing an international trade route Portugal: Science from trade routes, 2 per 'RouteMovement' Russia: +1 Science from SRs, +20 scaling from buying a tile Siam: +75% from allied military CSes. Venice could use extra routes for science Unique Units Shoshone Pathfinder can pick a tech. Unique Buildings/Improvements Coffee House: 10% of culture converted into science Dojo: +1 Science (relative to the Armory, which it replaces) Encampment: +1 Science at Ecology Hanse: 10% of gold converted into science Kuna: +1 Science +2 Science at Archaeology +1 at Math +1 Astronomy Murano Glassworks: 2 Art/Artifact slots (+5 science theming bonus) Palazzo San Marco: +1 Science Paper Maker: Scaling science from pop (1 flat science instead of flat 2 science) - 1 science per 4 citizens in city Royal Library: Gives all Libraries +2 Science Seowon: 20% Faster great people and 50% instant boost for science vs 33% for univ. Skola: 1 per 3 pop vs 1 per 4 for the Public School. Smithsonian: Gives all Museums +5 Science. +5 Science if themed. Walls of Babylon: 1 Science and a Science specialist. Wat: +2 Science from Temples and Shrines in the city. World Wonders Bletchley Park: +5 Science CERN: Science Boost and +10 Science Crystal Palace +2 Science for Factories Great Library: Free Tech, +3 Science, and +3 Science if themed Hubble: 2 Free GSes ISS: 1 Science from Engineers, 33% more science from bulbing GSes. Oracle: +1 Science Porcelain Tower: 50% more from RAs or +25% Science boost in city Sankore: +1 Science. 50 Science for expending a GP. Free Mosque. Policies Tradition - Ceremony: +3 Science, Science specialist Progress - Opener: 30 scaling Science from a citizen born in the capital, scaling with era. - Fraternity: +3 Science from city connections Authority - Dominance: 125% of CS on kill - Imperium: Grants 30 science and culture from settling/conquering cities, scaling with era and city population Piety - Monasteries: +2 Science, scientist specialist - Syncretism: +2 Science on Markets, Caravanasaries, and Harbors in cities following majority religion. - Finisher: +2 Science in cities following majority religion Aesthetics - Humanism: +3 Science on Amphitheaters, Opera Houses, Museums, and Broadcast Towers. Statecraft - Scholasticism: CS allies provide +33% of what they produce. Industry - Mercantalism: +2 Science from Customs House, Bank, and Stock Exchange. Imperialism - Military Tradition: Barracks, Armories, and Military Academies +3 Science - Finisher: Ocean, coast, and lake +1 Science Rationalism - Opener: +5% Science when happy. - Scaler: +1% Science when happy Finisher: +33% GS rate and can buy GSes with faith - Academics: +1 Science from specialists Empiricism: +3 Science from SRs - Enlightenment: +10% Science during GAs - Free Thought: +2 Science from villages - Finisher: +33% Great Scientist rate in all cities Order - Academy of Sciences: Free Public School in every city - Great Leap Forward: Two free techs - Hero of the People: Free GP and +25% GP rate - Party Leadership: +2 Science per city - Worker Faculties: +3 Science from Factories Autocracy - Military Industrial Complex: +3 Science from Defense Buildings, Citadels, and UIs. - Third Alternative: +10% yields in the Capital Resources Amber monopoly: +2 Science from resource tiles Cloves: +1 improvement science Whales: +1 base science. monopoly +10% science in all owned cities Uranium: +1 base science, +1 improvement science, global monopoly +10% science in all cities Oil: Global Monopoly: +3 Science from resource tiles Horses: Global Monopoly: +3 Science from resource tiles Beliefs God King +1 Science for every 6 followers Goddess of Renewal: +1 Science from herbalists Goddess of Wisdom: 1 science per city Council of Elders: Boost to science when a city adopts religion, 'YIELD_SCIENCE', 40 Council Of Elders NW Holy Council: +5 Science to Holy Sites Holy Law: Science for purchasing a policy, YIELD_SCIENCE', 50 Theocratic Rule: +15% Science from We Love Days Mandate of Heaven +15% Science in Holy City during Golden Age MoH NW Celestial Throne: +2 Science Way of Transcendence: +300 scaling Science when you enter a new era Cooperation: Gain 5 scaling Science when a citizen is born Mastery: +2 Science on science specialists Scholarship: 1 Science per 2 followers, max 15 Mosque: +3 Science Synagogue: +15% science during We Love Days Evangelism: Gain science when a missionary spreads to cities of other religions, I think is SciencePerOtherReligionFollower = '10' Sainthood: +1 Science for every 6 followers in foreign cities Global Commandments: +10 scaling science when hosting WC. 150 scaling for passing a proposal Jesuit Education: Can buy Unis, Schools, and Labs with faith. Glory of God: +50 scaling Science when expending a GP Natural Wonders Old Faithful: 6 Science Barringer Crater: 5 Science Great Barrier Reef: 2 Science Krakatoa: 6 Science